The Spirit King's Daughter
by WinterBreezeDragon010
Summary: Ayame my OC  is the runaway daughter of the Spirit King. Nobody knows this but herself; not even her family or friends. When Ayame's past is finally revealed, she is forced to come back to the Royal family as the heir. What will her family and friends do?
1. Chapter 1

"AAARRRRGGGG! How hard can it be to find one file?" I mumbled to myself as I look for the one file I wanted that was hiding in the sea of papers. My face lit up as I pull out the file I was looking for.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" No later than right after those words came out of my mouth did the alarms sound off.

"Intruder in sector M3k54! All squad members are to capture the intruder at once! Don't let them escape!" I winced at the ear splitting noise that was known as the voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the twelfth division taicho. I sighed but quickly made sure that I left no finger prints or traces of reiatsu and quickly made my leave with shunpo. It was funny how they just noticed my presence, especially with all the signs they put up just to keep people out, you'd think they would have better security. My long black jacket and my navy blue hair fluttered behind me as I gracefully landed about 50 miles away from where I once was.

"Ryu," I said out loud. Suddenly, the silver bracelet around my wrist started to vibrate. My silver dragon changed himself from the simple chain bracelet to his miniature dragon like form, carefully unwinding himself from my wrist.

"Yes Ayame-hime," he answered.

"I need to go to the Real World (aka the world of the living)," Ryu nodded his head knowing what I wanted him to do. He changed into a simple sword. I took Ryu's silver handle and stabbed the air. Ryu's sword form went through the air, seeming to have stabbed and invisible target. I then twist his blade and made a gateway to the Real World. (I don't know if this is how the other taichos do it but let's just settle for this way) I walked through the gateway and soon enough I was in the world of the living. I dusted off my black slacks and my navy blue t-shirt which had a silver dragon that looked a lot like Ryu on the front.

"Ryu," I said as he turned himself back into his miniature dragon form. "I need you to turn yourself into a solid cloud,"

"Ok, Ayame-hime," he replied as he started to change form. I shook my head and closed my silver eyes. No matter how many times I asked him to call me Ayame-chan or Aya-chan he wouldn't listen. He always persisted on calling me Ayame-hime. After he finished changing into a cloud I got on top of him. He quickly flew up into the sky. I closed my eyes once more, enjoying the slight breeze. After Ryu pick a spot to stop I took the file out of my jacket's inner pocket. My eyes became a bright blood crimson as I growled to myself. Someone had given the creep known as Kurotsuchi-taicho a copy of my files about Reiatsu Gems.

"Is everything alright?" asked the concerned voice of Ryu. I sighed and forced myself to calm down.

"Yeah, just some greedy guy somehow got his hands on my files about Reiatsu Gems. When I find out who stole my files, they are going to pay!" I said with rage my eyes turning crimson again. Reiatsu Gems were my creation. I was able to find a way to take people's reiatsu and turn it into a gem of pure reiatsu. Of course only I was able to do this, even if someone had the files they wouldn't be able to make Reiatsu Gems. But, I was still mad; the guy that stole the files had got some nerve to even…

"Calm down," I told myself, "There's nothing to gain out of getting worked up."

"Are you alright?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah," I said as I pat Ryu's cloud-like form. I brushed the silver highlighted of hair to the side of my face. I carefully placed the file back into the inner pocket of my jacket and laid down on Ryu's cloud like back. I rolled over and looked down, making sure to cling on Ryu's side. I looked down at the beautiful sight that was Karakura Town. My eyes slightly widened as I saw a gillian and a few lower class hollows. I sighed; I really didn't feel like killing them. Right when I was going to shunpo off Ryu I saw the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki, whether he knew it or not he seemed to both cause and solve the Soul Society's problems. I chuckled to myself; he also seemed to tick off Aizen and his espada.

I laughed light heartedly as I thought about how un-hime like I was acting. My sister and my cousins just thought Ryu called me Ayame-hime because I saved him, but in reality what my relatives didn't know was that I was the daughter of the Spirit King and they all had royal blood flowing through their veins. Even my sister Kira didn't know this, and she had the ability of knowing everything. Well, everything but ourselves which I guess limited her knowledge on herself, me and our two first cousins Ron and Luna, to what we had told each other. Kira and I only met when we were each 200 years old, we were separated. The Royal family had done some secret business where Kira would be banished from the royal family forever and even if she came back she would not be welcomed back and would not be considered part of the Royal family.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed wide eyed. Ryu had suddenly jerked making me almost fall off. I was about to glare at him but realized that he just wanted to take me out of my thoughts.

I smiled knowing he only did the action out of worry and said, "Thanks Ryu. How about I this," I told the cloud shaped dragon, "I'll tell you about what I'm thinking if you stay still like a normal cloud." I saw him nod his cloud disguised head.

"Well, I was thinking about my past, you know, being the daughter of the Spirit King and all." I saw Ryu nod his head once more and so I went on.

"Well, I know I disguised myself by getting this silver highlight, yeah it's not really that much of a change, but after the "incident" where I got my vampire/bount powers my reiatsu changed. Also, my canine teeth became super sharp and now my eyes turn red when I'm. either using my powers, I get ticked off, or I'm mad." I paused for a little while thinking to myself then I went on.

"I know I ran away from "_home_" where the Royal Family is and I know they have been looking for me for over 500 years, but I have to wonder how much longer till they find me? What will the others think about me when they find out? So many questions," I mumbled the last part.

"I know I ran away because I didn't like the fact that they banished Kira but, arg!" I exclaimed as I became even more frustrated and started pulling at my hair in distress and squeezing my eyes closed. I finally let out a sigh and plopped down on my back, my knee length, navy blue hair spreading out around me.

"You should stop looking back at the past and look only towards the future," Ryu said in a calming manner. Sometimes I think Ryu sounds like a teacher giving his students facts about life. But, I knew Ryu was right I needed to keep my focus on what was ahead not what was behind me. The past, though, would always be there to stab me in the back whenever it got the chance. I then noticed that while I was thinking to myself and talking to Ryu Ichigo had finished killing the gillian and hollows. I smirked to myself.

"Well Ryu, I think I'm going to have a little _fun_." Ryu looked at me with wariness he seemed concerned about what I meant by "_fun_". I laughed at his nervousness.

"No, it's not going to be bad or trouble making," I reassured him. He sighed in relief but looked at me again with curiosity written all over his face.

"Then what type of "_fun_" do you mean, Ayame-hime?" he asked, curiosity laced into his voice.

"First it's not Ayame-hime. It's Ayame-chan or Aya-chan; get that through your thick skull. Second, I thought it was obvious," I said while grinning, "I'm going to go to school with Ichigo!"

A/N:

Me/Ayame: Yay! I'm going to go to school with Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hey, I'm not even supposed to know you yet.

Me/Ayame: "Yet" is the key word. You'll get to know me soon enough.

Ichigo: Wait! How are you going to get into my school? You have, like no past records. Won't the principal be suspicious?

Me/Ayame: I have me ways. (Smirks evilly)

Ichigo: (Sweat drops) Do I even want to know?

Me/Ayame: Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. (Turns and faces you) Well, thank you for reading my fanfiction. Please read and review. Flames are welcomed, just not too harsh, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They all belong to their rightful owner, Kubo Tite.

Last time:

"_First it's not Ayame-hime. It's Ayame-chan or Aya-chan; get that through your thick skull. Second, I thought it was obvious," I said while grinning, "I'm going to go to school with Ichigo!"_

The Spirit King's Daughter Chapter 2

After, Ryu landed, he changed into a simple bracelet. I put him on my wrist and headed towards my first destination.

"Ok, first things first," I said to myself as I walked down the long, deserted road to Urahara's Shop. I needed to get a gigai since I was going to be interacting with the living. It would be weird if I walked into the classroom saying, "_Hi, my name is Ayame. Nice to meet you!"_ and nobody but Ichigo and his friends with a large amount of reiatsu could see me.

"Ok, we're here," I said as I stopped in front of a small shop. _"We"_ _was_ referring to both Ryu and me. A shy girl with two black pony tails wearing a white t-shirt and a pink skirt walked up to me.

"May I help you?" she asked so softly I could barely hear her. I realized this was Ururu Tsumugiya, one of the people who both worked and lived here at Urahara's Shop. Then, before I could reply a boy with spiky red hair wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts walked up to Ururu and started yelling at her for no reason. I realized this was Jinta Hanakari another employee who lived at Urahara's Shop. After a while of listening to loads of nonsense, I got annoyed.

"Hey, stop yelling at her and help me out, would ya? I thought employees were supposed to help customers." I yelled at Jinta. He stared at me for a minute.

Then he said, "Oh, you're a customer. We don't get a lot of customers around here." I looked around and he was right. The place was deserted of any forms of life besides a black cat that was walking up to the store. (Guess who that is) I went and picked up the cat up. The cat looked up at me with piercing yellow eyes. I realized that this cat was the one and only Yoruichi Shihouin. I've done a lot of realizing today. I put Yoruichi in my arms and started to pet her gently, I didn't want to get on the bad side of the "Goddess of Flash" after all.

"I need to see the owner, Kisuke Urahara," I informed the two employees. I looked down at Yoruichi and smirked.

"I bet Yoruichi-san is also here to see Kisuke-san." I said in a cheerful tone. All three of them looked at me in shock. I chuckled; if only they could see their faces right now.

"I want to order a gigai," I said as if it was the most common known thing in the world. Just then Kisuke walked out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Speak of the devil," I said smirking.

"Kisuke-san," I said in a sweet voice, "I am here to order a gigai." He looked at me with amusement and curiosity.

"And whom do I owe this great pleasure to?" He asked innocently. I knew better than to fall for the unknowing and innocent act. He was trying to find out who I was. I didn't blame him, if a random person walked up to me and asked for a fake body I would be curious too.

"Ayame," I replied while handing Yoruichi to him. I smiled a genuine smile and pushed the strand of silver hair out of my face. I knew Ichigo knew Kisuke so it would be wise to get on his good side. He wave for me to come inside so I did. I looked around the store, it seemed normal enough to any _"normal"_ human, but if you looked closely there were some items _"normal"_ people would have never seen before. He led me into a room with a small wooden table in the center. Yoruichi jumped out of Kisuke's arms and wandered into a different room. A few seconds later I heard a loud _'Poof' _sound and saw a little pink smoke flow out of the room Yoruichi went in.

"Sit down and make yourself at home," Kisuke said while taking out a fan. After I sat down Yoruichi walked into the room in her human form. They both stared at me analyzing my every move and every detail about me. I felt a little awkward so I broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you why I need a gigai," I told them. They nodded and urged me to continue.

"I need a gigai because I am dead, it's as simple as that," I said quickly. From their looks I would say that they were unsatisfied with the answer I gave them. Ryu decided that it was alright to show himself. He changed forms from a bracelet to his miniature dragon form. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi stared at him in shock.

"What Ayame-hime really means is that she is planning something where she needs to be able to be seen by every living person. To be able to do this she needs to have a gigai so even people with no reiatsu can see her. She doesn't have a gigai available to her at the moment so she was hoping you could supply her with one." Ryu explained to them.

"Geez Ryu, did you really need to explain all that to them?" I asked the dragon while Kisuke and Yoruichi digested all the new information.

"Yes, Ayame-hime, I did need to explain your answer to them. You gave them the most obvious reason as an answer, and they really wanted to know why you needed to have a gigai or what reasons made you need a gigai." Ryu replied. I sighed, he was right; I should have went into more detail. They probably had already figured out that I was dead. If I wasn't why would I need a gigai in the first place?

"Well, Ayame-chan, it seems you have quite a reliable partner," Kisuke said taking me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him, he wasn't a bad guy. I recalled that he used to be the captain of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute so maybe I'll show him my files for Reiatsu Gems. It would be nice to see what a fellow scientist thought of my creation.

"Kisuke-san I-," he stopped me before I could continue. He smiled at me in a friendly matter.

"Call me Kisuke, no formalities needed," he kindly told me. I smiled back at him.

"Ok, so Kisuke, will you be willing to get me a gigai?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, anything for you Ay-am-e-chan!" he said cheerfully. He seemed to have taken a liking to me.

"So, Ayame," I turned my attention to Yoruichi, "what will you being doing in the gigai?" she asked curiously. I couldn't help thinking that she was a curious cat.

"I'll be going to school!" I replied happily. I then looked at her straight in the eye and smirked.

"I'll be going to school to get to know Ichigo-san," I said in a more mysterious tone. Both of them were surprised to hear the name of the orange haired substitute shinigami. I laughed at their reactions.

"Don't worry," I reassured them, "I won't be causing any trouble for Ichigo, and I just want to get to know him better. He's a strange kid, he becomes a substitute shinigami to protect his family and when Rukia was in trouble he broke many rules just to save her. Also, his friends are strange too, they just all happen to have hidden talents. Orihime has the power to reject things that are destined to happen, Uryu is one of the last quincys, and Chad has strange hollow like powers. Above all, they just all happened to be in the same class. Karakura Town is one strange place; the amount of reiatsu this place contains makes it even more so. All of the unexpected happens here, that's why it's a great place to stay if you love adventure." I smiled at their faces. Once again I have shocked them. It sees this time they are surprised at my knowledge of Ichigo and his friends. Their shock soon melted into amusement.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kisuke said while opening his fan and covering half his face with it. Yoruichi smirked in amusement. I smiled back and realized I should get going.

"When will my gigai be ready?" I asked Kisuke.

"Come back in two days. It'll be ready by then." He replied behind his fan. I started to leave when he suddenly caught my arm.

"Do you have any place to stay? You can always stay with us." He offered.

"Oh, because last time you offered someone to stay, they ended up working day and night," I said thinking of how miserable poor Renji was.

"That was only for him. You can stay for free and don't have to work at all," Kisuke persisted giving me a puppy dog like face. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok, in exchange for letting me stay here I'll give you a copy of the files of my creation," I told the shop owner. His eyes widened slightly when I mentioned my creation. His eyes were soon filled with excitement.

"You said your creation, right. What is it? What does it do? How did you make it?" he asked rapidly.

"They're called Reiatsu Gems; they are reiatsu condensed into gems of pure reiatsu. As for what they do, so far I discovered they raise your reiatsu and can give you more energy and strength when fighting. I also discovered you can use them to heal wounds and to help control kidou spells. As for how I make them, is…well, it's a se-cr-et," I said while winking when I said _"secret"_. Kisuke looked a little disappointed but over all happy with the new information. I reached into the inner pocket of my jacket and pulled out the retrieved files. I quickly checked the file for any changes. When I didn't find any I handed the files to Kisuke.

"Ayame-hime," Ryu said in a reminding tone, "don't you have something else to do?" My eyes widened slightly. I chuckled slightly embarrassed while rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I need to go do something," I told Kisuke and Yoruichi, "I'll come back when I'm finished!" Then I shunpoed to the nearest park and sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me Ryu," I told the dragon who was now resting on top of my head.

"No problem, Ayame-hime. You should do it soon." He replied.

"I know, I know. I'll do it now," I told the silver dragon.

I concentrated on what I wanted to do and soon enough I was able to do what I wanted to do…

…"_Kira, it's Ayame,"_ I said in my head, _"Yeah, I have a favor to ask."_

A/N:

Me/Ayame: Cliff hanger! BTW I can telepathically communicate with Kira, Ron, and Luna. It was Kira who I was talking to. She's going to appear in the next chapter!

Kira: Awesome, I'm going to appear next chapter!

Me/Ayame: Not only you but also Ron and Luna! You guys are going to help me _"Persuade"_ the principal into letting us (hint, hint) go to school with Ichigo.

Kisuke: Does that mean I have to let all of you stay in my shop! (Eyes widen and drops fan)

Me/Ayame: Yep, well, maybe. I have to think about it. Well, anyway, thanks for reading my story! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters.

I do not own Kira, Ron, or Luna.

Kira is Senbonzakura11's OC, Ron is Seisakusha-sama's OC, and Luna is my friend's OC. Of course I have permission from all of them to include their characters in my fanfiction.

Japanese translator:

-hime= princess -taicho= captain reiatsu= spiritual pressure

gigai= faux body Kidou- Demon Arts shunpo-flash steps

…..Ichigo-strawberry

Remember, I (Ayame) can telepathically communicate with Kira, Ron, and Luna.

Thoughts 'blah blah blah'

Speech "Blah blah blah"

Flashback/ telepathically communicating _"Blah blah blah"_

Last time:

…"_Kira, it's Ayame,"_ I said in my head, _"Yeah, I have a favor to ask."_

The Spirit King's Daughter Chapter 3

I leaned against the rough bark of the tree and let out an annoyed sigh. I crossed my arms and looked around trying to distract myself. Unconsciously, I started tapping my fingering in a fast and inpatient manner.

'Where are they? They should have been here half an hour ago!' I thought.

_Flashback_

_Telepathically communicating:_

"_Yes Kira, I said a favor," I told my sister. I haven't talked to my sister lately, so she probably thought I was calling to "catch up"._

"_Well, what do need?" she asked sounding both disappointed yet happy at the same time._

"_I need you to help me "persuade" the principle of Karakura High School to let me in. It seems that having almost no back ground is suspicious and I know you're really good at "persuading" people," I replied._

"_What type of "persuading" are you talking about?" she asked a little suspicious but mostly curious. _

"_It's th-,"I was cut off by another voice that was neither mine nor Kira's._

"_I have this funny feeling that this "persuading" isn't just a friendly and innocent act of trying to get someone to do something," the voice said suspiciously. I recognized that voice. It was the voice of one of my first cousins, Ron._

"_Wha-," I was cut off again by another voice. I was getting annoyed now._

"_I bet it's something darkish, like threatening someone," a giggly voice chimed. It seemed that my other first cousin, Luna, was there too._

"_Before I explain what type of "persuading" I am planning or before I get cut off again I want to know why all of you are suddenly involved in this conversation," I said clearly annoyed._

"_You sound like you're going to explode!" Luna said giggling. She emphasized the "explode". Before I could snap at Luna, Kira butted in._

"_Well, they just happened to drop by for a visit when you called," she explained, "so they heard everything you said."_

"_And why are you only telling me this now?" I growled while rubbing my temples._

"…_Because it didn't seemed necessary at that moment," Kira replied. I took a deep breath._

'_Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale,' I thought to myself trying to clam myself down._

"_Ok, since you're all here…actually not "here" but you get the point. Anyways since you all are interested in my plan, how 'bout you all participate in it?" I said trying to use this situation to my advantage. _

'_Four people will be more interesting than two anyways,' I thought to myself. _

"_I know I'm already part of this "plan" of yours, but I'll answer anyways. Ok, I'll go along with this plan of yours," Kira replied._

"_Sure, this'll be more fun than anything else I was planning anyways," Ron said in an uncaring voice but I could almost see her smirking._

"_Awesome, I'm in! So…you never did answer what type of "persuading" you're going to use." Luna said curiously. I bet both her magenta and silver eye were shinning with curiosity. _

"_Well, I'll tell you when you meet me here at…," I looked around trying to find a park sign._

"_Karakura Park," Kira said knowingly._

"_Oh yeah, so at Karakura Park," I said slightly embarrassed. Sometimes I forgot that Kira had the ability of knowing._

"_We'll be there before you know it," Kira exclaimed. With the ability of knowing, Kira learned how to open portals to places she wanted to go, so she should be here in a few seconds._

_End of Flashback_

"At least that's what I thought," I mumbled to myself. It had already been 32, no 33 minutes since we last spoke. I was about to telepathically communicate with them when a portal opened in front of me. All three of them fell out.

"What in the worlds are you doing!" yelled an angry looking Ron. "I mean, I thought you knew where Karakura Park is. You do, after all, have the power of knowing everything!" she ranted on.

"Well, sorry for making a mistake," said Kira while she rolled her eyes.

"You transported us into a hollow nest! We barely made it out alive!" Ron exclaimed, clearly not going to give up.

"Oh come on," Kira said while looking at Ron incredulously, "we could have easily taken on those hollows." Before Ron could yell back Luna butted in.

"That. Was. Amazing!" yelled an excited Luna. "Let's do it again."

"NO!" both Ron and Kira yelled at the same time. They glared at each other and turned around with a huff. I sighed and looked up. I had to squint because of the sunlight. This was not my day and the hot heat was making it even worse. Ryu turned into an umbrella and tried to shade me from the sun.

"Thanks Ryu," I said grateful. It seemed that Ron and Kira started fighting again; this just made my headache worse. I put the back on my hand against my eyes and leaned even more against the tree. I had long ago sat down. Luna looked from my uncomfortable form to our bickering cousins and suddenly had a determined look on her face.

'Oh no, this can't be good,' I thought to myself.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Luna screamed at such a high pitched and loud voice that I could have sworn that I heard glass shatter in the distance. I covered my ears in agony. Soon, Luna stopped screaming and looked at the results of her actions. I was now sitting up straight; she didn't seem to notice my pained expression and Kira and Ron stopped fighting. She then crossed her arms and had a proud look on her face.

Even though her scream was ear shattering and it made my headache even worse, I was thankful. Now I could finally explain my plan.

'Oh great,' I thought as my eyes widened, 'I might have to ask Kisuke to let all of us stay at his house.' I shook my head.

'He won't mind, after all, he did say he would do anything for me,' I thought devilishly as I smirked.

**At Urahara's Shop**

"Achooooooo!" Kisuke sneezed loudly. He looked around and scratched the back of his head.

"Why do I have this funny feeling that I'm being talked about?" He questioned. He shrugged and went back to studying the files Ayame-chan had given him.

**At Karakura Park**

"Thanks Luna," I said while smiling at her. She grinned widely and held two thumbs up. Now, I had all of their attention.

"Ok, the type "_persuading_" I was talking about was blackmailing," I explained.

"I was sooo close!" whined Luna as she snapped her fingers. I laughed half-heartedly before I went on.

"The plan is to first go to school, in our gigais that we will be getting from Kisuke, and "_persuade_" the principal to let us in without a background check. To do that we need to find something to blackmail him with, everyone with me so far?" They all nodded so I went on.

"That's where you come in Kira, you will be finding out if there is anything we can blackmail him with," I told her.

"Ok, I'll try to find something right now," she said as she closed her eyes. A few minutes later her eyes flew open.

"Got it, right now he's cheating on his wife," she exclaimed.

"Alright, now we have our blackmail! We also won't be having last names, unless Ron wants to us hers," I looked at Ron for an answer. She shrugged.

"I don't really care. What is the reason we're going to school, you do have a reason, right?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Of course I have a reason. Actually I have two. 1. I just felt like I wanted to do something new so I decided to go to school. 2. I wanted to go to school with and become friends with Ichigo and his friends," I said happily holding two fingers up.

"That's what your reason for doing this was!" Ron exclaimed. I nodded dumbly. She sighed in defeat.

"Well, whatever. It'll probably turn into something interesting. This is, after all, Karakura Town we're talking about," Ron said.

"Great, we're all good with the plan?" I asked.

"Yep," replied Luna, Ron, and Kira all at the same time. Ron and Kira looked at each other and nodded, silently apologizing to another.

"Ok," I exclaimed excitedly, "first stop is Urahara's Shop! We'll get our gigais there… oh, but our gigais won't be ready for about two days after we order them so we'll be staying at Urahara's Shop for the meanwhile," I said unaware of the disbelieving stares Ron and Kira where giving me.

"We're doing what!" Kira and Ron exclaimed.

"You do know the last time Urahara told someone he'd let them stay over for free, cough-Renji-cough, they worked their butts off!" Ron said in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I know that," I smirked, "but Kisuke-san said that he'd let me stay without any work. He said that he'd do _"anything"_ for me." I said stretching the _"anything"_.

"Awesome, you twisted his word to fit your needs that is so like you" giggled Luna. I smirked at her words while Kira and Ron laughed.

"So now he has no choice but to do what you want," Kira said laughing.

"Yeah, he really did not know who he was dealing with," I said smiling a devilish smile.

**At Urahara's Shop**

"Achooooo!" Kisuke sneezed again. He rubbed his sore nose.

"Are you ok, Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi.

"I don't know why, but I have a funny feeling that something bad is going to happen," Kisuke said nervously. He didn't know how right he was.

A/N:

Me/Ayame: Today we'll be telling you how we look just in case you guys forgot.

Me/Ayame: I have long dark navy blue knee length hair with silver highlight, I also have silver eyes but when I use my powers or get mad they turn red. My canine teeth are also super sharp (very vampire like).

Kira: I have elbow length wavy brown hair with bright neon pink eyes and slightly sharper canine teeth. (My eyes glow slightly)

Ron: I have shoulder length shaggy red-brown hair and turquoise eyes. (I'm the only _"normal"_ looking one.)

Luna: I have waist length silvery white hair with a turquoise highlight and a magenta eye and a silver eye. (Awesome, isn't it.)

Me/Ayame: Ok, so that's our appearances for any confused people out there.

Me/Ayame, Ron, Kira, and Luna: Bye! Read and Review or R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! From now on I am bolding my author's notes. Anyways, sorry it took so long to update, I was…um…busy. Well, I just wanted to say, I do NOT own Bleach. It belongs to its rightful owner Kubo Tite. If I did own Bleach, a lot, and when I say a lot I mean a lot of characters wouldn't be dead. Aka. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, (spoiler alert) Gin- he turned out to be good in the end- and many more. **

Last Time:

"_I don't know why, but I have a funny feeling that something bad is going to happen," Kisuke said nervously. He didn't know how right he was._

Spirit King's Daughter Chapter 4

"All right, we're here!" I exclaimed with my hands on my hips. Kira looked at the shop with narrowed eyes while Ron just sighed and shook her head.

"I can't believe we're staying _"here"_," murmured Kira in an unbelieving voice.

"Well, get used to it, because we might be staying here for the whole school year," I said in quickly. Ron and Kira whipped their heads around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"WE'RE DOING WHAT!" they exclaimed. They looked about ready to kill when Luna decided that the subject should be changed.

"Lookie here," Luna yelled as she pointed to something in the distance, "it a…well, I don't know what it is." We walked over to where she was pointing at and found a weird looking type of glob. It was sticky looking and revolting.

"Yuck, what is that," said Kira as she took a step back. It seemed like it was radiating a type of power. I stopped thinking and looked at the weird glob with disbelief.

"That idiot," I said to myself, "what was he thinking!" My sister and cousins looked at me confused at I stomped over to the glob. I then picked up the glob earning disgusted stares from Ron and Kira. I walked over to the shop and kicked the door open.

"Kisuke Urahara, come here right now!" I yelled with a strong voice.

"Yes Ayame-chan," Kisuke sang as he walked up towards me.

"What is this," I said as I held out the glob. He looked at the weird object for a few seconds clueless. Then his eyes widened as he discovered what exactly he was looking at.

"Ah ha ha ha ha," he laughed nervously hiding his hand behind his back, "It seems you've found my experiment." I sighed. It was very clear as what his goals were. He was trying to make a Reiatsu Gem. I shook my head. Only I would be able to make Reiatsu Gems, for I was not only their creator but I also had found out what the consequences were. Now I could create them without any problem but before…

"Show me your hand," I demanded in a kind but stern voice.

"What in the world are you talking about, Ay-"I cut him off and grabbed his arm. His hand was wrapped in bandages and I could see some spots of blood starting to appear. He grimaced. I sighed and let go of his arm I then reached into the inner pocket of my black jacket and pulled something out.

"What do you have there?" asked a curious Luna. Though they didn't ask, it was clear that Ron and Kira were also quite curious too.

"You'll see," I said while I once again grabbed Kisuke's arm. I slowly started to unwrap the bandages. Slowly I started to reveal his bloody and bruised hand. I frowned while Luna squeaked and Ron and Kira winced. I held the item I had taken out above his hand. It had started to glow natural green. To absorbed in the fascinating powers the item, neither my relatives nor Kisuke noticed what was happening until I retracted my hand.

"Wow," everyone said eyes wide with fascination. Kisuke's hand was now completely healed; it was like the wound was never there.

"What was that?" questioned Kisuke while flexing his hand. I held out the object which they could all see was a shinning, crystal clear gem.

"This is a Reiatsu Gem, the creation I told you about," showing all of them. I put the gem away and decided to get back to business.

"Well, now that that's all fixed, don't ever try to make Reiatsu Gems ever again," I said in a warning voice staring at Kisuke straight in the eye. I then smiled and decided to finally introduce my family.

"Kisuke, meet my family," I said while directing my hand towards Ron, Kira, and Luna. He smiled a welcoming smile.

"The family of Ayame-chan are all friends of mine," He greeted. "Why did you bring them here?" He questioned.

"Why, they will be living here," I replied in an innocent voice. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You did say you'd do _"anything"_ for me, didn't you?" I replied my still acting innocently. Kisuke sweat dropped.

"Well, yeah but-," He started. I stopped him.

"You did say that, didn't you? You wouldn't go back on your word, would you?" I said my voice now sickly sweet. I bet that I looked just like Unohana-taicho right now.

"Ok, I'll keep my promise," Kisuke said as he sighed in defeat. I smiled while remembering that the others needed a gigai too.

"Also," I started as he looked at me nervously, "I need to order some gigais for Ron, Kira, and Luna." He looked relieved as if he expected me to do something evil.

"It'll take around two days," he explained. "So, I guess you all are staying here for the time being," he told me. I then remembered something.

"Kisuke, for the clothes on the gigai can you use the same clothes I'm wearing?" I asked him. I didn't want to end up wearing a mini skirt. He then turned back into his usual self and took out his fan.

"Of course, Ayame-chan!" He cheered happily waving his fan in front of his face.

"Oh if that's the case, I also want the same clothes," Kira said while showing him her clothes.

"Me too," Ron said.

"No fair! If all of you get to pick out your clothes, I wanna too," Luna exclaimed while pouting. I laughed as Kisuke agreed to all of our requests. Then, I started wondering about Ryu. He hadn't spoken though out the entire time.

"Ryu," I asked the silver dragon. "Why are you so quiet? You haven't talked one bit." Ryu started to unravel himself from my neck. When he responded it was only loud enough so I could hear.

"I have a bad feeling, Ayame-hime," he said warily, "that something is going to happen." He had finished unwinding himself and was now resting on my head. When Ryu felt that something was going to happen it usually happened, and that worried me. I shook the feeling away.

"Don't worry Ryu," I reassured him, "nothing bad is going to happen. If you're really worried about it I'll take you to the _"place"_ where we can talk face to face privately." The _"place"_ was a place only Ryu and I knew about. It was the place where Ryu could take on his human form and talk to me in private. Nobody knew that Ryu had a human form; even I don't know which form is his real form, his dragon form or his human form.

"Hi Ryu," Luna exclaimed, "How are you doing? It seems that my eyes couldn't find you before." she said jokingly.

"Oh, I didn't notice you either. You know because of that…" Ron greeted, a little hesitant to bring up the fight.

"So," Kira said as she took Ryu off my head, "what have you and Ayame been up to?" she asked. I stared to laugh a little and answered for Ryu.

"You know," I started, "the usual." The usual usually meant doing something weird, crazy, or just plain creepy. She laughed as if she suspected that answer.

"Ok, let go in and get comfy," I exclaimed as I waved my hand towards the door. As we went in I noticed that Yoruichi, Ururu, and Jinta weren't around. I found a chair and sat down; I put my elbow on the chair arm and my chin in my hand.

'Ok, I am officially bored,' I thought to myself. What was I going to do for two whole days? I sighed and leaned back into to chair. I looked around. Luna and Ron were exploring the shop and Kira was… setting up a trap?

"What cha doin'?"I asked Kira curiously. She looked up at me with a grin on her face.

"I'm setting up a trap so I can catch a lizard and do an experiment," she told me as she tried to disguise the giant hole in front of the doorway.

"You see," she started as she pointed to the doorway, "When the lizard walks through the doorway it will eventually fall into the gap in the floor I just made." I smiled at her as she went back to work.

'At least she's kept busy,' I thought to myself. Ryu lifted his head from his resting place on my head and looked around.

"What's up, Ryu?" I asked him curiously.

"I still have that funny feeling," he replied then lowered his voice to a whisper, "can we talk later in that _"place"_?" he asked. I smile and nodded my head. Discretely, Kisuke peeked from around the back door, seeming to be waiting for something. I was about to asked him what he was waiting for when Ichigo burst in.

"Uraha-," he was cut short when he fell into Kira's trap. He sworn loudly and rubbed his head. Kira walked up to his, anger evident in her eyes.

"You," she said with menace in her voice, "you ruined my trap!" She held out her hand and electricity shot out from it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed as he was electrocuted. I laughed at his misery. I'm so nice. Kira stopped electrocuting Ichigo and sat down grumpily while mumbling to herself. After a few minutes, Ichigo was finally able to climb out of Kira's trap.

"What was that for!" he yelled at Kira. He stopped and looked at me, Luna, Ron, and, Kira.

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo asked. Kisuke walked in with his fan over his face.

"Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise," Kisuke said, I knew he was smiling behind that fan.

"Surprise," Ichigo yelled, "You're the one who said that there was an emergency and told me that I needed to come over now!" Kisuke ignored him and went on.

"Is that any way to treat my guests?" Kisuke said with disappointment while shaking his head.

"Guests, you mean these people? That girl electrocuted me!" Ichigo shouted accusingly while pointing a finger at Kira.

"Yes, that is Kira," he introduced as he pointed to each one of us, "This is Luna, this is Ayame, and this is Ron. Kira had a good reason for electrocuting you, right?" he asked Kira.

"Of course," Kira stated in a matter of fact tone, "He destroyed my trap that took me hours to set up. Now I have to start all over again!" she exclaimed.

"Hours," I mumbled to myself, "it only took a few minutes." Kira glared at me while I laughed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry that Kira electrocuted you, our family isn't exactly normal," I told Ichigo. He looked at me.

"Nobody who stays at this shop should be considered normal," Ichigo replied while smiling. At that moment there was a _'poof'_ noise and pink smoke started invading the air behind Ichigo

"Not normal, Ichigo, are you calling me not normal?" the voice of Yoruichi questioned. Ichigo turned around and blushed furiously.

"Y-Yoruichi-san, how can I call you normal when you transform out of nowhere into a naked woman!" Ichigo stammered. Yoruichi smirked and walked around him towards the back door. She noticed me and waved with a cheerful grin. I smiled and waved back. She disappeared behind the corner.

"Heh, Ichi-chan's face is as red as Ayame-chan's eyes when she mad," giggled Luna. I laughed as I saw how red his face was, he was like a tomato with orange hair. Kira smirked mockingly at Ichigo and Ron just shook her head no doubtingly thinking of how insane her family was.

"What," Ichigo said as he shook his head trying to get rid of the red that masked his face.

"Well, if Urahara-san doesn't need me I'm going to go home. Right as Ichigo took a step outside a loud _'thump'_ was heard. There was dust everywhere limiting our view.

As the dust cleared a familiar, unemotional voice spoke, "Ichigo Kurosaki, we are here to capture you." A few seconds after the voice spoke the dust cleared just enough to see three figures. The one in the middle was staring at us with an unemotional face. There, right in the middle, was the unmistakable face of… Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**AN:**

**Me/Ayame: Cliff hanger! Well I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Before I go on with this author's note…**

**Me/Ayame, Luna, and Kira: Happy Birthday Ron!**

**Me/Ayame: Ok, yes it is Ron's Birthday. Anyways I wanted to thank Kira (****Senbonzakura11****), Ron (****Seisakusha-sama****), ****and GLOWEYE13 for reviewing my story. Unfortunately, not everyone that reads this fanfic is reviewing.**

**Luna: We know that you are reading this fanfiction.**

**Kira: Yeah, cause I have the knowledge of everything and everyone…including you.**

**Ron: (shakes her head) my family is insane. (Looks up) but that doesn't mean you're not suppose to review.**

**Me/Ayame: Yeah, what my family said. So, until I get 3 new reviews from 3 new people I won't review. I'm even allowing ****Anonymous Reviews now.**

**Kira: You get to see what we wear in later chapters, maybe the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Ron: Don't you want to know what's going to happen with Ulquiorra?**

**Luna: Don't ya wanna know who the two other **_**'mysterious'**_** people are?**

**Me/Ayame: So, review or I won't update. If I don't get reviews I might just consider discontinuing this fanfiction. If you want me to update and if you don't want me to discontinue this fanfiction Review! Come on, all you have to do is click the review button. You know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Ok, I was really sad that I only got one new reviewer. Is my story that bad? T-T Anyways, as always, I do NOT own Bleach, Ron, Luna, or Kira. Oh, and I want to thank ****Kiwi-kiwi-kii**** for being the only new reviewer, seeing your review was the highlight of my day, so thank you. Also, sorry for the delay, I was…busy with…um…stuff. When you read this chapter you might be confused, I used some info from Ron's story, My Time with the Espadas. Go read her story if you're really confused, it's in my favorite stories.**

Last Time:

_There, right in the middle, was the unmistakable face of… Ulquiorra__Schiffer._

The Spirit King's Daughter Chapter 5

"What's he doing here?" I mumbled to myself as I watched Kira and Luna walk up to the three figures. The dust cleared and now I could see the other two people, one had electric blue hair with a bone mask on his jaw and the other had bubblegum pink hair with glasses.

'Green, blue, and pink hair, what a combination,' I thought to myself. I watched as Kira closely studied Ulquiorra's face, all of a sudden an imaginary light bulb appeared above Kira's head.

"You must be Szayel!" Kira exclaimed. "Ron told us all about you. You're gay and have a crush on this dude named Tesla. Didn't you have pink hair? Did you turn emo?" Kira questioned with her hand on her hip for the last question.

"And you must be Ulquiorra!" Luna said proudly as if she just solved a mystery while looking at Grimmjow.

"Ron was right, you are good looking," Kira said dreamily as she stared into Grimmjow's eyes. Ron blushed and turned away as Ulquiorra turned to look at her. This was getting interesting. It seems that Kira has a crush on Grimmjow and Ron has a crush on Ulquiorra. I then realized that Ichigo was nowhere to be found. I looked at where he used to be only to see my imagination making a dotted outline of his sitting form. I looked back to see that Luna was now claiming that Szayel was Nnoitra, the weird and retarded spoon guy.

'Wow, both Kira and Luna are really bad at guessing,' I thought to myself. All of a sudden, Ron stormed over to the three espada.

"This," Ron said slowly as if she was talking to kindergarteners, "Is Ulquiorra. This is Grimmjow. This is Szayel." She said as she pointed to each one.

"Oh, so you're Grimmjow, what a cool name," Kira said flirtatiously. Grimmjow looked down at Kira and smiled. Kira blushed furiously and she looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"I guess this is what your bad feeling was," I told Ryu. Ryu flew off my head and went onto my shoulder.

"I still have a bad feeling that something's going to happen, Ayame-hime," Ryu whispered quietly into my ear. Now I was nervous. What could possible happen? I shook my head clearing my mind of any of those thoughts.

'I'll deal with that later,' I thought to myself.

"Anyways," I started as everyone turned their attention to me, "if you wanted to capture Ichigo you just lost your chance." I said as I pointed my thumb behind me, where Ichigo was last seen.

"Now since you lost your chance to capture Ichigo, how 'bout you have some fun with us and go to school," Ron half offered half ordered. Ulquiorra just nodded his head. Grimmjow lazily scratched the back of his head and agreed, claiming that there was nothing better to do. Szayel was hesitant at first but smiled and agreed to go to school.

"Yay, now three more people are going to school with us!" Luna cheered. Kira just stared at Grimmjow, it was clear that she was happy to get to spend more time with him. Ron and Ulquiorra were talking, at least Ron was. Ulquiorra just listened while throwing in a few words and phrases every now and then. I then realized that Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Szayel needed gigais now.

"Kisuke," I shouted. He was out in a split second.

"Yes, Ayame-chan?" he asked.

"I need three more gigais for these three espada," I said while pointing my finger at them.

"Wha-," I stopped him before he could ask.

"Long story short, Ron knew these espada and now they're going to go to school with us too," I explained quickly. He just sighed and nodded his head. As he walked back inside I turned to face the others.

"Now would be a good time to talk, Ayame-hime," Ryu said startling me slightly. He was right, now all there was to do was to wait for our gigais to be ready.

"Yo, I'm going out for a bit," I told everyone. They all nodded not seeming to care that much. As I walked away I heard Luna yell something, I turned around to see her grinning and waving goodbye. I smiled and waved goodbye back.

"Ok, now we can get going," I told Ryu as I started walking away. After a few minutes I strolled into the busy street. I walked down a hidden alley and after making a few twists and turns I ended up at a brick wall. I took out my special Reiatsu Gems that was shaped as an 8-point star (Rainbow Star). This Reiatsu Gem was different because each crystal spike was a different color and I the middle was clear. I put the Gem on the brick wall and slowly we passed through.

"Haven't been here in a while," I mumbled to myself. It was the size of a large bedroom. The room hadn't changed one bit. The walls were still white with silver swirls, it looked like white paint that had silver added into but only was mixed slightly. The floor was covered completely with a pure black rug that was soft and comfortable. There was a ledge that was higher up and came out of the wall going around the room. It was 6 feet wide about the same width of a small hallway. On the ends of the ledges, there was a black railing that prevented anyone from falling off on accident. To get up there, you would have to climb up a ladder attached to the wall and climb through the opening onto the gray carpet that covered the ledge's floor. Also, there were two clear, hollow semicircles that started from the corners of the room crossed over to the opposite ledge. They connected in the middle; you could look down and see the whole room from the middle. Below, there was a white mini fridge attached to the wall that held drinks. There was also these round chairs with black cushion on the inside and white on the outside (see for picture in profile). There was a light silver couch on one wall and a 30 inch TV on the other side. In the middle of the room was a simple round glass table with a touch screen computer on it.

"It's still as amazing as it was when I finished building it," I said with a proud look on my face.

"Yes, it is truly amazing," Ryu said as he flew off my shoulder and onto the black carpet next to me. He was engulfed in a gentle white light as he transformed into his human form. He now was a head taller than me with silver hair and silver eyes. He had a gray t-shirt with black sleeves and dark gray trousers with a black belt. He also had a silver watch on his left hand with a black face, a red hour hand and a white minute hand.

"Let's sit down, I said as I walked toward the couch. Ryu sat down first; I then took off my black sneakers and laid down on the couch, my head on his lap. I looked up to him and smiled.

"So, what worries you," I asked him even though I already knew the answer. He looked down at me with a slightly worried expression.

"I think…" he hesitated to go on. I nudged him and urged him to continue. He sighed, "I think something is going to happen that is closely connected to you. I don't know what it is, but I have that feeling that it's going to happen." He tried to explain. I nodded understanding his thoughts and sat up.

"I'm just worried," Ryu said while brushing a stray hair out of my face. He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. I put my own hand over his and closed my eyes.

"It's going to be alright," I said soothingly, "because you're going to be by my side." I opened my eyes and grinned. I let go of his hand, letting it drop back to his side. I then got on my knees and ruffled his silky hair. We laughed together, the serious mood melted away into a light, fluffy one.

"Ok, want to head back," I asked. I was surprised when he shook his head.

"I want to stay here for a little while more, it's not every day that I can turn into my human form," he told me. I then realized what he said was true. Nobody knew about Ryu's human form, so he rarely got to transform into it.

"Ok, let's stay here for a while," I agreed to Ryu's request. He grinned happily and took the TV remote and turned on the TV. He started to serf channels looking for an interesting show. I decided to go up to the ledge. I climbed up the ladder and onto the gray carpet. I walked down the ledge till I got to the corner. I faced a small door; behind the door was the clear semicircle tube. I opened the door and ventured onto the tube. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the center. I looked down and analyzed the room. I crossed my arms and put them in front of me on the clear glass. I laid my head on my crossed arms and closed my eyes. I slowly fell in to a deep sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me awake; I moaned and looked up to see Ryu's silver eyes. I sat up sitting Indian style and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Have a good sleep, Ayame-hime?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, and call me Ayame-chan," I mumbles still half asleep. He just smiled and helped me crawl to the door. He opened the door and helped me out of the semicircle tube. I tried standing up but my legs were wobbly and stumbled forward into the arms of Ryu.

"Sorry," I apologized softly. Ryu chuckled and lifted me up bridal style. He somehow climbed down the ladder and sat me down in a circular chair. I leaned back and sank in the soft cushions. Ryu walked toward the mini fridge and got me a bottle of water. I drank half and that seemed to do the trick. I stood up and stretched.

"How long have we been here," I asked.

"We've been here for 3 hours. While you were asleep I watched a movie," he replied. I was taken back. I was asleep for nearly 3 hours!

"We need to get back before the others start looking for us," I said while heading toward the white door with silver chains crisscrossing in front in an X like way. I opened the door and a white wall stood in front of me. In the middle, a hole in the shape of an 8 point star was there. I took out the Rainbow Star and placed it in the hole. Ryu flew onto my shoulder; he was now back in his miniature dragon form. I walked out and the door disappeared. I took the Rainbow Star that was now flouting in thin air, and put it in my jacket's inner pocket.

"Ok, only one more day before we start our plan," I said as I walked back into the street, it was now less busy than it was before. I headed back to Urahara's Shop. What awaited me made my jaw drop. In front of me was a giant crater, in the middle Ulquiorra was holding Grimmjow up by the collar, Kira had her hand fully charged aimed at Ulquiorra, Ron had her ribbon out and was about to attack Kira, and Szayel was running around in a circle screaming with Luna on his shoulders.

'What in the worlds had happened while we were gone?' I thought shocked out of my mind.

**AN:**

**Me/Ayame: Yay, another chapter!**

**Aizen: I will rule the world, wha, ha, ha, ha!**

**Me/Ayame: What are you doing here?**

**Aizen: I am the man who will rule the world. I have evolved to a point where you could never comprehend my power. I can go wherever I want. Be grateful to be in my presence you insignificant creature – (rants on about how he's better than me)**

**Me/Ayame: Says the guy who had three espada betray him without a second thought.**

**Aizen: What! Those fools, they shall pay for betraying me.**

**Me/Ayame: No they won't, you won't even be appearing in this fanfiction.**

**Aizen: You cannot control me I am Aizen-sama, th-**

**Me/Ayame: (punches Aizen in the gut) Whatever, I don't care about what you want.**

**Ichigo: Aizen, I will defeat yo-… What did you do to Aizen? (Points to Aizen who is now on the ground curled up in a ball holding his stomach)**

**Me/Ayame: (smirks) I taught him a lesson.**

**Ichigo: (backs away slowly then runs out the door)**

**Me/Ayame: (questions mark flouting above my head) what was he so afraid of? Anyways, Review please! Come on, you know you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the very, very late update, I was really sick. Being sick is horrible, you can't do anything and you miss a lot of work. Also, I hate to admit it, but I was also just being really lazy. Yay, I got my first ****Anonymous reviewer, ReyRey0X! Your tips helped me a lot. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayel don't really get along, they just put up with each other. BTW, there will be Grimmjow X OC(Kira)-not really anymore, just a little in the previous chapter, Ulquiorra X OC(Ron), and OCXOC(Ryu X Ayame). It won't all be romance, just a few love scenes here and there mostly UlquiorraXRon and AyameXRyu. Also, Szayel is gay, that's one part I got from "My Time with the Espadas" by Seisakusha-sama (Ron). I'll try not to make my OC or anyone else's OC to powerful. Anyway, I do NOT own Bleach, Ron, Kira, or Luna. Luna's creator finally got an account, Luna is owned by** **Okami-DenShiranui-hime****.**

Last Time:

_In front of me was a giant crater, in the middle Ulquiorra was holding Grimmjow up by the collar, Kira had her hand fully charged aimed at Ulquiorra, Ron had her ribbon out and was about to attack Kira, and Szayel was running around in a circle screaming with Luna on his shoulders. _

'_What in the worlds had happened while we were gone?' I thought shocked out of my mind._

The Spirit King's Daughter Chapter 6

Ok, whatever was happening need to stop before it got anymore out of hand. I shunpoed in between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and pushed them apart.

As loud as I could I yelled, "Stop whatever you're doing and calm down if you don't want me to kill you!" Sadly, it didn't seem to work for Kira was still planning to electrocute Ulquiorra, Ron still had her ribbon out and she seemed to getting ready to attack Kira, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got up and starting to charge their ceros and Szayel was still running in a circle screaming with Luna on his head. I sighed, it seemed I had to do this the old fashion way. I took out a necklace that was hanging around my neck, attached to the end was a unique whistle. It was made of shinny black metal with a few slices of red here and there; but the most unique part was the shape. It started out like any other whistle, but it then split into two passage ways that then came back together making a circle that was about an 1 ½ inches in diameter. Then it ended with any old whistle end. At that moment Luna turned her head towards my direction and stopped screaming.

All of a sudden she screamed in terror, "Ayame-chan, stop! Don't, please, we'll all stop fighting. Just not 'THAT'!"

I smiled a devilish smile and said, "Too late," A few seconds later I brought the whistle to my lips and blew. At first nothing seemed to happen, but it seems Ron, Kira, and Luna all knew very well what was coming; Luna got off Szayel's shoulders and fell to her knees, closing her eyes and covering her eyes with her hands. Ron and Kira just stopped what they were doing and stared at me with horror.

Besides me I heard Ryu sigh, he then asked, "Ayame-hime, was this really necessary?" I just kept on smiling; this was going to be fun. It seems all three of the espada noticed my relatives' strange behavior because the all stopped what they were doing and had confused looks on their faces, well, besides Ulquiorra's still emotionless face with just a simple raise eyebrow.

I chuckled in a low menacing voice and said playfully, "Here it comes," At that very moment the atmosphere filled with a demonic aura and killing intent, a few seconds later horrible pain filled screams were heard seeming to come from nowhere. The scenery seemed to change too, as the blue sky turned blood red and what was once the front of Urahara's Shop blurred into a scene of dark deserted land with no signs of life. Black skulls and bones scattered everywhere along with blood splattered everywhere as if a child had splattered painted it with red paint.

"Do you like it," I started to ask with a grin that could be considered that of a mad person, "the effects of the Demon's Whistle?" I heard Luna whimper a bit and saw Kira and Ron turn their heads away. The espadas also seemed to turn white at the sight and if possible Ulquiorra became even more pale; sure, they probably had made scenes more gruesome than this, but the atmosphere… it was suffocating, it gave the impression that everyone here wanted to strangle you, torture and make you scream until you have no voice and have lost all hope just for entertainment. It sends shivers down your back as if you can feel someone or something staring into your soul, lusting after the feeling of pleasure when they torture you, wanting to reach out and strangle you until you blacked out.

"Ayame-hime, I think they have learned their lesson," he told me in a calm manner. I had almost forgotten about both him and everyone else, too caught up in my thoughts.

"Ok everyone," I clapped my hands making the illusion disappear, "it seems we have all calmed down a bit." I walked over to the still whimpering Luna and patted her back in a comforting manner. She turned around and flung her arms around my and silently sobbed for a bit. I hugged her back rubbing circles in the middle of her back trying to make her calm down more.

"I'm sworry, I'm swo sworry," I heard her mumble. I forgot how hard the effects of the Demon Whistle were on Luna and my family. Ever since I got my bount and vampire powers I had grew accustomed to dark and demonic themes.

"It's ok, it's ok," after a while Luna stopped crying and got back her cheerfulness. It seems that both Ron and Kira had shaken off the horrible feeling.

"Warn us next time, ok," Ron said to me with a hit of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, every time you do that it creeps me out," Kira said while she grabbed the sides of her arms and shivered.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow demanded as he grabbed my collar. I stared back with no emotion.

"Isn't that obvious," I started in a mocking tone, "to stop the fighting." Grimmjow seemed to become even more ticked off at this and was about to snap back a comment but Ulquiorra grabbed his wrist forcing him to drop me.

"This isn't getting up anywhere," he said with no emotion. I smile and turned to Ron.

"You chose a good guy. I like him, and I approve of any sort of relationsh-" I was cut off when Ron slapped her hand around my mouth.

"Be quite, and there's nothing between us," Ron said with a red blush covering her face. I rolled my eyes; I couldn't see how someone as smart as Ron could be so thick headed.

"Of coouurrsse you have nothing going on," I said with a sarcastic tone, "But no matter what happens I, Ayame, will be supporting you all the way." It seems the mood has lifted and it seems that none of them even remembered the fight that was occurring 10 minutes ago.

"Ok then," I said, "now that everything, including the fight and Whistle incident is behind us, how are we going to explain to Urahara the gigantic hole in front of his shop?"

"Oh yeah," Kira said, "I totally forgot about that." She said while scratching gently at her check. Even though my relatives had put the incidents behind us, the espadas still wanted answers.

"Well, that was very interesting," Szayel said in his scientist voice, "did that just happen to be Hell? I've never been there, no matter how hard I tried to find a way to make the gate open." I just nodded my head, a little annoyed that we were back on the subject.

"Well, did you have to use that Whistle of yours?" Grimmjow yelled at me. "Really, I bet I could have thought of 50 more ideas to stop us from fighting. Also, where in the worlds did you find that Whistle, it's not like you could have gotten it from Hell or anything like that." Both Ulquiorra and Szayel seemed interested in the answer too.

"Well," I started still annoyed, "I actually did get it from Hell. It was pretty simple; all I had to do was find some soul that had transformed into a Hollow that had committed some unforgivable crimes. Then, after I had defeated it I just simply follow it as it was pulled into Hell. In fact, I've been there plenty of times, I got this Whistle from a strange person lingering in Hell, it was a gift for saving him from a Hollow trying to escape." Both Grimmjow and Szayel looked at me like I was insane, while Ulquiorra just raised another eyebrow. I think that is the only kind of emotion he can show.

"So…" Szayel said slowly, "You just went into Hell and took the Whistle from a complete stranger that just also happened to be in Hell."

"Yep, it was nice of him to give it to me, right? I wouldn't give a complete stranger a gift, but then again, I did save his life, or afterlife. But-," I was just going to keep on rambling when Urahara showed up.

"Hello, everyone, what have you all been up too?" he said with his eyes closed fanning himself. He looked like he was about to go on when he finally opened his eyes and saw what was once the front of his shop. Instead of freaking out like we all expected him to, he just put his fan over his face and walked into his shop."

A few minutes later we heard, "Why, why did it have to happen to my shop, Yoruichi, why? Now we're going to get even less customers, and the most we've had was 10, and that was only when there was the whole thing where the group from the Soul Society came! Why Yoruichi, why, why, why? I don't want to live with a giant hole in front of the shop! It'll be bad for all of us! Why, Why, WHY, WHY, WHY?" All of my family started laughing at his pitiful remarks. That's when Yoruichi came out holding her hands to her ears.

She looked at us and said, "You guys better fix both that and that," while pointing a finger to both the hole and the noise coming from the shop, "And if you don't I'll do something to make you all regret living," Technically, we're dead aren't we? Well, better not get on her bad side.

"Ok, how are we going to fix this, have any ideas Ryu?" I asked my silver partner.

"How about you first try to make Urahara-san stop crying," he suggested while pointing his tail in the direction of the shop. I groaned I didn't want to deal with a crying Kisuke.

"Ok, who wants to deal with Kisuke," I asked. When no one answered I sighed, "Ok, whoever's last has to take care of Kisuke, 1, 2, 3, not it!" I yell. After, I heard Ron, then Kira, then Luna, and so on. Grimmjow ended up being last.

He at first looked confused but then it quickly faded into anger, "There's no way in Hell that I'm going to comfort that crazy emotional guy! For all I know he might be faking it and attack me because I'm an espada!" I rolled my eyes.

"You know," I started with a knowing grin, "if you're not brave enough to do it you just had to say so." He looked at me in shock.

"Who said I wasn't brave enough, I was just stating some common facts. I'll prove to you that I can do it, even a guy as weak as Szayel could comfort someone like Urahara!" He stormed into the shop with a determined look on his face. I sighed and shook my head, and then I turned to Szayel.

"Aren't you offended by that remark?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Not at all, even if I was, I would simply paralyze him with a drug and then I'd put him in a kitty suit with a bow and ship him off as a present to Aizen-sama," He said simply as if he had done it before.

"You know what, I like you, so now you're officially both a friend and a fellow scientist," I said with a grin. When I'd been locked up in the Spirit King's (Father's) private home (Mansion or whatever Japanese rich place your imagination can think of) I had no friends. Even after I escaped, I had a hard time socializing with people and made almost no friends, not including my family. Now I had my family, the espadas, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ryu, and it's possible that I'll make even more friends when I go to school.

"I have idea!" Luna chimed, "How about we…um…I forgot. Sorry." I smiled gently.

"It's ok, now does anybody else have an idea-," I was cut off by Grimmjow's yell.

"No what," I heard him scream, "I don't care about you're stupid feelings. You can go dig yourself a hole and go die in it!" He stormed out of the shop with an agitated look. I had totally forgotten about him.

"Well," I said with a mocking grin, "look at Mr. I Can Do It. Didn't you say that even someone stupid like Szayel could do it, no offense Szayel, you're probably at least 50 times smarter than he is."

"What did you say brat!" He spat back at me. I wanted to laugh at his face.

"Ok, just stop it you two," Ron said stepping in before it got messy. "Let's just work together here; we don't want to feel the wrath of Yoruichi-san do we?" I sighed, she was right.

"Hey, Ulquiorra," I called. He turned to me with his still emotionless face. "Do you have an idea to fix that hole? How 'bout you discuss a plan with the others while I go check on Kisuke. It seems that you need more of a social life anyways." I saw Ron glaring at me from afar and I laughed.

"Hey, you don't need to insult him like that!" Ron shouted at me.

"Why, it seems that you are acting just like his girlfriend," I said. She blushed at this and started mumbling to herself about how she was going to kill me later. I started walking to the front of the shop when I suddenly froze. There was a strangely familiar feeling that passed right by me. I shivered and grabbed the sides of my arms. This feeling, why was it so familiar, it's like… no one seemed to notice my strange behavior besides Ryu.

"Ayame-hime," he asked quietly, worry clearly laced his voice. When I didn't respond he knew something was wrong. "Ayame," he tried again. I knew he was deeply concerned because he left out the hime, but I couldn't shake off this feeling.

"…I-I'm al-alright," I stuttered still slightly shivering. I then straightened my back and shook off the feeling. I thought back to Ryu's previous warnings, it seems like something really was going to happen. It seems that Luna had notice my strange behavior for she came over to me and hugged my arm.

"Ayame-chan?" she asked both worried and curious. By that time I had shook off the strange feeling.

"Yeah," I responded almost too quickly. She looked at me with concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked warily, as if she knew she was touching a sensitive problem.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm all right," I said cheerfully, skillfully masking my real feelings. "Don't worry," I said reassuring while patting her back. She seemed suspicious but nodded her head and head back to the others.

"Sorry for worrying you, Ryu," I said apologetically while gliding my hand over his smooth scales.

"It's ok, as long as you're alright," I smiled guiltily; I now was scolding myself for making the people close to me be concerned. After all, they have their own life and their own problems to deal with. Why burden them with my own selfish problems. I shook myself out of my thoughts now realizing I still had to cheer Kisuke up.

"Hey, Kisuke," I yelled into the shop. Out of nowhere Ururu popped up.

"Wow, where did you come from. Actually if you have been here the whole time why didn't you come out to see what was all the commotion about. You know what, it doesn't really matter anyways," I said way too quickly. I looked down and smiled at her. As I walked pass, I ruffled her hair a bit. She looked at me confused but it slowly melted into admiration.

"Kisuke, I know you're here come out," I yelled into the seemly empty shop. I saw some ruffling in the corner of the room and saw him being depressed. Wow, what an emo corner.

"Hey Kisuke, try to cheer up, ok?" I told him. He looked up at me and realized who I was. All of a sudden his mood completely changed into a cheerful one.

"Of course I wouldn't worry that much. There has been a lot worse than a giant crater in front of the shop. So, no need to worry about me anymore," he said cheerfully. I sighed and shook my head. My thoughts wandered to the weird feeling from earlier and my eyes darkened. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Kisuke seemed to notice my actions because once again his mood changed completely, but this time into a serious one.

"Ayame," he said, with a very serious voice, "what's wrong." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew that was something was off and I don't think he'll let it go so easily.

"Nothing," I responded quietly. Ryu nudged me as if telling me he didn't believe me, and I knew neither did Kisuke.

"Well, anyways," I said trying to brighten the mood, "let's check on how the others are doing, shall we." I started heading back when Kisuke grabbed my arm.

"This conversation isn't over," he said, dead serious. When I was about to respond, 'I know' the weird sensation came again, but stronger than before. I shook his hand off and started shivering madly. I wrapped my arms around my body as if it would stop what was happening.

"Ayame," Kisuke asked, concern and worry were completely noticeable in his voice. Even though he was right next to me it seemed as if he was talking from miles away. Finally I was able to identify this feeling. No wonder it was so familiar, it was- I wasn't able to complete that thought as the feeling came one last time even stronger than the last. I could feel myself falling as darkness seeped into my sight. I closed my eyes as I fell to the floor.

**A/N:**

**Me/Ayame: Oh no what happened! Well, you won't find out until next chapter!**

**Ryu: Are you going to be alright, Ayame-hime?**

**Me/Ayame: Stop calling me Ayame-hime! Know what, you are too stubborn.**

**Ryu: Sorry, Ayame-hime (Bows and flies away)**

**Me/Ayame: Hey wait-**

**Luna: Ayame-chan, are you going to be alright?**

**Ron: Yeah, you scared the-**

**Kira: Don't do that ever again!**

**Ron: Hey, I was talking!**

**Kira: Too bad! (Starts arguing with Ron)**

**Ulquiorra: On the behalf of Winter BreezeDragon010, I ask you readers to review.**

**Grimmjow: Well, I don't really care if you review or not-**

**Me/Ayame: (Gives Grimmjow a glare) what were you going to say?**

**Grimmjow: (gulp) Ah, you should really review!**

**Szayel: Yes it would be beneficial for all of us if you readers reviewed.**

**Me/Ayame: That's right. If I don't get 3 reviews from you guys I won't update! I won't even start writing the next chapter until someone (other than Ron, Kira, and Luna) reviews. Bye, R&R! Now I need to go catch Ryu!**


End file.
